


silver tongue as sweet as honey

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: Master Isa's been getting tense lately, and much to his annoyance, there's only one person he wants to seek out to help with the issue.





	silver tongue as sweet as honey

This was exhausting. Isa stared at his tired reflection in the mirror, and his own face stared right back. It wasn’t that he’d expected being a keyblade master to be easy, but the recent fights were having an effect on him and he felt tenser than he’d ever felt before. 

So he threw himself into more missions to distract himself. He let himself charge into battles against hordes of heartless, keyblade shining as he wielded it with a fierce precision and strength. There was a bitter taste that lingered. No matter what he did it didn’t feel  _ enough _ . 

He found himself wandering through streets, past cafes and groceries, no goal in mind for once. He’d been told, almost forced, to have a break and take time for himself. Yet even now, during this time off, the tension lingered like a shadow on his mind and through his muscles. And to top it all off, there was a face that seemed to plague him.

A glimpse of black and grey hair, the echoing laughter, the sound of dark corridors. Xigbar seemed to be unavoidable. 

The first time they had encountered each other after… certain events, Isa had ducked into an alleyway almost immediately. His heart pounding in his chest and his breathing heavy as vivid memories flashed through his mind at the sound of that distinct voice. Still, he’d been lucky that time. He didn’t know how he would react to the nobody’s inevitable teasing so soon after their last encounter. 

The next time, however, he hadn’t been as fortunate. 

He was running an errand. A small piece of paper with a neatly handwritten ingredients list was clutched in his hand as he weaved through a crowd of people. The smells of fresh baking wafted through the air but it did little to ease the tension in his shoulders even now. Isa paused in front of a bakery, glancing between the paper in his hand and the ornate sign above the doorway to double check this was his destination. He lingered a little longer at the door, flashing a quick smile as one of the bakers exited with a tray of sample glazed cinnamon roll pieces and held it out eagerly to him. Isa had just reached for one and placed it in his mouth when a horribly familiar figure had appeared next to him. 

“Well, don’t these look absolutely  _ delicious _ .” 

Isa stiffened where he stood, polite smile still on his face aimed at the baker. He cast a glance sideways at Xigbar and immediately regretted it. The nobody licked his lips dramatically slowly and Isa’s mind was instantly filled with memories of just what that tongue could do. It was infuriating how quickly he could feel himself becoming aroused at just a simple glance. Another sharp spike of lust sparked through him as he watched Xigbar open his mouth to eat, his gaze unable to focus anywhere else but on those sharp teeth and he found himself wondering what it would feel like to have those canines sink into him. He turned his head away sharply as he fought to keep his composure. If he blushed now, Xigbar would be able to guess why, if he didn’t already know. 

“...wouldn’t you agree,  _ Master Isa? _ ” 

Isa jolted a little and blinked, “Pardon?” 

Xigbar laughed his horribly delightful laugh, the sound of it sent shivers down Isa’s spine as he couldn’t help but stare at those pointed teeth again. 

“I said: These really are delicious, wouldn’t you agree?” Xigbar looked at him directly, golden eye gleaming as his mouth widened in a grin. 

“Yes, yes they are.” Isa managed to get out as Xigbar lifted a gloved hand to his lips and that long, thick tongue wrapped around his fingers as he sucked off the remaining icing deliberately slowly. Xigbar knew. He had to have known, his gaze never once left Isa’s until he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, the asshole knew exactly what he was doing. 

Isa could tell the nobody was speaking to the baker again but the words blurred into incomprehensible sounds as he stared for a little longer before swallowing thickly. 

"Excuse me." He muttered as he squeezed past the both of them into the bakery, more than eager to stop standing beside Xigbar and stop thinking about that mouth, and that tongue, and that- No. He couldn't do this. No matter how badly he knew he wanted it. 

A few weeks later and he was at his breaking point. No matter where he went, there would be  _ something  _ that reminded him of the freeshooter or even worse, the freeshooter himself would appear. Not even his dreams were safe. On more occasions than he cared to admit, he had woken up with Xigbar's name on his mind and his lips. There was something about him that was so infuriatingly intoxicating and fuck, Isa found himself wanted more. 

He had thought he was finally free from how badly he wanted to feel Xigbar’s tongue against his cunt again but the nobody had shown up while he was fighting off heartless with the other lights. What was worse was that Xigbar’s gaze never left him, not even as he spoke his cryptic words to Sora. The grin the freeshooter flashed before he disappeared into a dark corridor was aimed directly at Isa and the nobody even had the audacity to run his tongue over his sharp teeth before he left. No one else seemed to have noticed, and no one questioned Isa when he excused himself to his room early. 

If anything, the constant encounters with Xigbar had only made the lingering bitterness in his mouth worse. He needed something sweet, but there was nothing that satisfied him. The more he tried to not think about Xigbar, the more his brain would bring back his memories of the nobody’s hands on his thighs and his tongue against his clit. It was almost impossible to forget the way Xigbar had made him grip the sheets beneath him hard enough that there was an audible rip, or the way his fingers had run lightly against the folds of his cunt to tease him. 

Isa gritted his teeth as he made his way towards the place he had seen Xigbar multiple times. He had no plan; he just knew that, as much as he hated to admit it, he was pent up and horny and the nobody was the only one on his mind. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Despite the colours of the crowd of people as everyone made their way through town, running errands and minding their own business, it was hard to miss that salt and pepper hair he was looking for. Isa stayed where he was, leaning against a lamppost across the road, as he watched from afar. Xigbar was talking to Roxas, no doubt about a mission they were on for the organisation, but his body was facing Isa’s. 

The keyblade master took a shaky breath. This was stupid, wasn’t it. But Xigbar had admittedly been correct last time; he  _ was  _ pent up and he needed an outlet. Isa had gone through different alternatives, but there was only one thing he  _ wanted _ right now and it was the infuriating one-eyed man across the road from him with his dangerous smirk and silver tongue. 

Their eyes met and Isa stiffened in place as Xigbar’s grin slowly grew wider. He saw the sharpshooter say a few more words to Roxas before the kid nodded and disappeared through a dark corridor that the older nobody created. The crowd had dispersed by now, leaving Isa with no way to disappear without the use of a corridor himself - not that he wanted to anyway. He watched with a growing frustration as Xigbar stuck the tip of his tongue out and bit down on it as he grinned, his golden eye glowing in the dim dusk light. 

“Well, well, Master Isa. We meet again.” Xigbar crooned, “I was wondering when you’d finally come find me for more of our fun together.” 

Isa huffed and sneered as best as he could, “Bold of you to assume I’m here for you.” 

Xigbar laughed as his remaining eye continued to stare into Isa’s green ones unblinkingly. He took a step closer and the keyblade wielder’s breathing hitched, much to his chagrin. 

“You think I haven’t noticed how focused you are on my mouth?” Xigbar asked, voice dropping dangerously. “Just because I only have one eye doesn’t mean I’m blind,  _ Master _ .” 

“Then you already know what I want and we can stop wasting time, can’t we?” Isa responded, taking a step forward in challenge until his face was almost close enough to touch Xigbar’s. 

Xigbar leaned in and Isa struggled to keep his eyes from fluttering closed instinctively as one of the nobody’s arms wrapped around his waist. He froze as, instead of a kiss, Xigbar slowly licked a line along his jaw up towards his ear. 

“Your wish is my command, bluebell.” He chuckled in Isa’s ear. 

In a blink the two of them were in a bedroom but Isa barely had enough time to question where exactly they were before he was being pushed down on the bed and Xigbar was crawling on top of him. The nobody straddled his hips, his weight keeping Isa from being able to wriggle out from beneath him, and he chuckled as he bit the finger of his glove to take it off before repeating with the other. Isa bit his lip as Xigbar’s warm hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“Be a good boy now and keep your hands here, hm?” 

“And what if I don’t?” Isa spat back. 

“Well, if you’re not a good boy you won’t get your reward, you know.” Xigbar answered, “And I think we both know you came to me for that.” 

Isa stared back up at the nobody defiantly but said nothing, keeping his wrists above his head as Xigbar slid his way down between his legs and tossed his gloves to the side. Isa let out a soft moan as his pants were undone and Xigbar’s fingers just barely brushed against his skin. This was what he wanted. He let his body sink into the mattress, eyes staring up at the ceiling but unfocused through the haze of lust as he lifted his hips to let Xigbar slide his pants and underwear down and off of him. 

“You get  _ so  _ wet so fuckin’ easily, don’tcha?” 

Isa hummed impatiently, spreading his legs and turning his head to the side against his arm as he closed his eyes. 

“God you look so fucking good like this.” Xigbar purred, “Like a perfect slut all spread out and willing for me.” 

Isa inhaled sharply, “Shut up and eat me out.” 

Xigbar laughed but thankfully shut up. The keyblade master gasped and moaned loudly as the nobody’s sharp teeth sank into his neck suddenly, it was everything he had wanted and more. And the bites didn’t stop. Xigbar bit down again on his neck, licking over the marks and sucking on them to leave a trail of dark marks down Isa’s neck leading to his chest. 

“Oh you  _ do  _ like my teeth, do you?” 

Isa turned his head to the other side and Xigbar barked out another laugh before bending back down to leave even more bites along the unmarked flesh. This time, however, he continued the trail down Isa’s chest and sides, making him whine and groan beneath the ministrations. 

Isa could feel himself getting wetter by the second, his hips thrusting up uselessly with each sharp bite to his skin. He whined in protest as he felt Xigbar pull away entirely, his eyes immediately snapping open as he felt his cheeks grow hotter at the realisation of the noise he had just made. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Xigbar murmured as he pushed the other man’s legs further apart, hands against his thick thighs. “I’ll make sure you’re covered in marks. You already look so good like this, I think I like you even more when you’re like this.” 

Before Isa could even formulate a retort, Xigbar was bending his head down and sinking his teeth into one of his thighs. He threw his head back against the pillow, breathing heavily as he cried out and sank his fingers into the soft fabric. 

One of Xigbar’s hands slowly trailed up along his thigh as he continued to leave marks all over both of his legs. Isa thrust his hips up again, attempting to slide his body down the bed to get his cunt closer to the sharpshooter’s mouth to no avail. Instead, all he got was Xigbar’s fingers teasingly running over the edges of his folds. 

His legs were pushed even further apart as Xigbar’s thumbs slowly spread him open. His body felt as if it was burning and he was only faintly aware of the small noises that were escaping him as he waited impatiently for Xigbar’s tongue against him. 

The feeling of Xigbar’s hands disappeared suddenly as the tip of that silver tongue began to run along the edge of his cunt before the entirety of it was pressed against his cunt. Isa’s hips jolted up as he felt something that was most definitely  _ not _ naturally part of Xigbar’s tongue. They dragged against the rim of his hole as Xigbar licked up all the wetness from his cunt painfully slowly, and realisation hit him as he felt them rub against his clit one by one. 

“You like the piercings?” Xigbar chuckled, voice slightly muffled as he picked up his pace and began to hum as he continued to run his tongue against Isa over and over. 

Isa opened his mouth to respond but all thoughts quickly flew from his mind as he felt what were clearly fingers press against his lips and then against his tongue. All he could do was whimper as he ran his tongue and his own piercing against Xigbar’s fingers. He could barely close his mouth around all the ones that had been forced against his tongue and against his teeth, but he loved every second of it. 

His eyes rolled back in his head as he sucked on the fingers in his mouth, sliding his tongue over and between each of them as they ran along his teeth. He could feel them tug and poke at his canines as he desperately tried to grind his hips up against Xigbar’s face. 

“Fuck!” He cried out, his own voice unrecognisable to himself as he moaned around Xigbar’s fingers as the nobody took his clit in his mouth and began to suck on it lightly. 

He could feel each and every one of Xigbar’s tongue piercings against his clit whenever he ran his tongue against it and it sent him closer and closer towards the edge. It was all too much yet simultaneously not enough at all, even as he began to see stars. 

This was indeed what he needed. The sensation of Xigbar’s silver tongue against his cunt, the tip of it teasing at his entrance before slowly pushing in and filling him, and the feeling of those piercings rubbing against his clit insistently, was the sweetness that slowly replaced the bitterness that had filled him recently. Now that Xigbar’s tongue was pushing deeper and deeper inside him, Isa moaned and instinctively he lifted his legs until his thighs were pressed to the sides of Xigbar’s head. The sharpshooter didn’t seem to mind, he chuckled as best as he could with his entire tongue fucking into Isa’s hot, wet cunt. 

Isa could feel Xigbar’s teeth brushing against his clit with each thrust of his tongue into his cunt with just barely enough pressure to provide a sensation that was almost enough to push him over the edge. He was so, so close already. So lost in the pleasure of it all that he hadn’t even noticed his mouth had fallen open as he gasped and moaned desperately, drooling all over his chin and Xigbar’s fingers that still lingered in his mouth and against his lips and face. He clenched down hard as Xigbar began to pull his tongue out slowly, breathing out “please” over and over again. 

His whole body tensed as he felt each of the piercings brush against that spot inside him that had him almost screaming as his thighs shook and he came  _ hard _ . Xigbar had fully withdrawn his tongue but Isa’s thighs kept his head positioned by his cunt. His hands reattached to his arms from the portals that he had created and they grabbed Isa’s thighs as he squeezed his eye shut until the keyblade master’s legs went limp. 

Xigbar laughed breathlessly to himself as Isa laid on the bed, chest heaving as he gradually came down from his intense high. He felt as if he were melting into the mattress as he caught his breath and his legs still trembled as he tried to move them into a more comfortable position. 

“So... you have an oral fixation. Good to know.” Xigbar mused, slowly getting off the bed after picking up his gloves. 

Isa didn’t respond, his eyes still closed as he swallowed thickly and stretched his arms out to the side. 

“That was better than last time, huh?” 

“In your dreams.” Isa rasped. 

“Aw, it’s okay, Master Isa. I know you liked it more this time.” Xigbar laughed, watching the other man with a smirk. 

Isa remained silent and Xigbar continued. 

“Ask me how I know.” 

“Believe what you want, Xigbar.” Isa replied tiredly.

“C’mon! Where’s your sense of fun after all that? Ask me how I know you liked it better this time.” 

There was more silence until Isa grumbled under his breath and slowly sat up on the bed, sighing as he bent his knees up to his chest. 

“Fine. What do you  _ think _ you know, Xigbar?” 

“Alright that’s close enough. Well, since you asked  _ so nicely _ …” 

There was yet another moment of silence as Isa kept his eyes closed, too exhausted to try and open them. 

“What? That silver tongue of yours can’t come up with a good lie?” He sneered. 

“Why don’t you open your eyes, Master Isa?” Xigbar purred. 

Begrudgingly, Isa opened his eyes. He glanced around his surroundings, eyebrows furrowed as he saw nothing particularly amiss. His eyes widened as his gaze fell upon Xigbar. The nobody’s entire face was  _ drenched _ . The realisation hit him slowly and his cheeks burned with horror. 

Xigbar, damn him, lifted a finger to his face and dragged it through the wetness before sucking it off in his mouth and pulling his finger out with a faint pop. 

He smirked as he disappeared into a dark corridor, leaving Isa alone with his final words.

“I know because I made you squirt this time.” 


End file.
